nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Destiny
Fall of Destiny (also referred to as Chapter 4: Fall of Destiny) is the fourth and penultimate Zombies map of "The Hands of Destiny" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Fall of Destiny takes place in the legendary Catacombs of Destiny, a place located within Hollow Earth. The catacombs serve as the resting place for the powerful Lamp of Destiny, a relic embued with the power of Dark Creation. The map itself is fairly large in size. Players spawn at the center of the catacombs, which is a large cave with a hole with light shining down through it. Below the hole is a medium sized fountain, which secretly contains the Lamp of Destiny beneath it. The cave then branches off into other parts of the catacombs. Story The heroes find themselves within the Catacombs of Destiny, the resting place of the Lamp of Destiny. Taking note of The Librarian's final words to them, the heroes begin their search for the lamp within the catacombs. In the midst of their search, they discover that the fountain contained holes for four gems. The four then discover that in order to obtain the lamp, they must acquire the four gems hidden throughout the catacombs. Upon finding all four gems, the heroes insert them into the fountain. This causes it to shatter into pieces, revealing a secret compartment containing the Lamp of Destiny. As the four attempt to claim the lamp, they are blasted backwards by a ball of energy. Suddenly, Xarcoh appears and grabs the lamp. As the heroes get up, they question why Xarcoh was here, saying that they were going to bring it to them at the Temple of Terminus. However, Xarcoh reveals that there has been a slight change of plans, revealing that the three villains discovered a flaw when they first made the arrangements for the meeting at the temple; if the heroes got the lamp, they could easily have used it then and there at the catacombs to save Higgins and stop the villains. Using the lamp, Xarcoh creates a gauntlet-styled weapon. The heroes question what it was before Xarcoh reveals that it is the all-powerful Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a weapon forged by an ultimate evil in another distant timeline, saying its powers could easily overwhelm the heroes before engaging them in a fight. Xarcoh proves to be a difficult opponent, due to him utilizing the gauntlet's powers to his advantage. Eventually, after a long fight, Xarcoh is able to weaken the heroes by blasting them with the gauntlet. Saying that his mission is complete, Xarcoh teleports himself away. Knowing that the end is near, the heroes prepare themselves for one last final battle. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Locate the Lamp of Destiny. * Defeat Xarcoh. Songs * TBA. Trivia * The Gauntlet of Ataraxia returns, having last appeared in Day of Reckoning during Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. The events of Day of Reckoning are also seen in a flashback. ** It is also revealed that Xarcoh is fully aware of the timeline containing the events of the Eclipse Warfare series, as well as Ataraxia and his history. Category:The Hands of Destiny